The Walls In The Heart
by Silverock
Summary: Post 5X16. How I think things should have went down. B&B lovin', smutt&fluff of course! "They've been sleeping next to each other a lot lately, every day in the past week actually, ever since he told her how he felt on the stairs of the Hoover." Please read and review. Edited and re-posted due to grammar, typos etc.
1. Chapter 1

**The Walls In The Heart**

Chapter 1

They were in his apartment after solving yet another case. They were on his couch watching TV, he, sitting against the arm of the sofa and she sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. His left hand was on her abdomen and her left hand on his left thigh. Their right hands' fingers interlaced. They were only half way through the movie, but he could hear her breathing even out.

"Come on Bones, let's take you to bed." He said to her softly.

"No, I'm not tired." She said, whining a little and shifting a bit in her place.

"Come on Bones, it's bed time."

"Fine." She said grumpily and got up.

He followed behind her to his bedroom. They got in and he pulled a large grey Flyers T-shirt from his dresser and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, yawning. She took the shirt and walked to the bathroom to put it on. He took off his suit and pulled on grey sweatpants, deciding a shirt wasn't needed.

They've been sleeping next to each other a lot lately, every day in the past week actually, ever since he told her how he felt on the stairs of the Hoover.

He knew he said he needs to move on but he didn't want to, and she didn't want him to either.

He took her to her apartment that night and ended up sleeping on her couch with her on top of him, snuggling in his warmth, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. They've been sleeping in each other's arms every night for this past week, not being able to give up on the relationship they both wanted to have so much.

She knew she was so close to taking down her walls and letting him completely into her heart. She didn't want him to move on. She wanted him to keep on fighting. She was so close and she waited impatiently for those damn walls to fall.

She came out of his bathroom in his Flyers shirt. He loved seeing her like this, in his shirt, the only thing keeping her warm at night beside her panties and bra, her long legs pale almost like the moon itself.

He took her hand and looked in her eyes "You look so cute in my Flyers shirt." He smiled at her.

"It smells like a mix between your cologne and... Pineapple. It's weird, but I like it." She smiled back and yawned behind her hand.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He dragged her to the bed, pulling away the comforter so she could slip in the right side of the bed he already learned she preferred.

He tucked her in and walked to the other side and slipped in the warm blanket. He found her and pulled her close to him so her back was tight against his chest, his left hand on her abdomen and her left hand on his. Their right hands' fingers interlaced under the pillow both of their heads were on and his left leg was between hers.

"Night Bones." He said, almost whispering, directly to her ear.

"Good night Booth." She squeezed his left hand even tighter against her belly.

They fell asleep almost immediately.

They woke up with a phone ring, Booth let go of her belly and reached over to the night-stand.

She let out a little whimper of protest, not wanting to wake up just yet, or to be more correct, not wanting to let go of him yet. She squeezed on his right hand that was still interlaced with hers as he picked up the phone.

"Booth." He said, still sleepy.

"Booth?" The woman on the other side of the line asked, obviously confused.

"What is it Cam? Why are you calling me at-" he got up a bit, checking the clock ,"6:04 in the morning?"

"I'm… not" Cam replied.

Brennan was on listening mode the minute she heard the doctor's name.

"What do you mean?" He was confused now.

"I was actually calling Dr. Brennan."

He pulled away the phone and looked at it. Oops. It was Brennan's phone and he answered it.

"Oh, well, I.. I guess.. Maybe.." He didn't know what to say now, lucky for him she cut him off before he would have let out a really bad lie such as ' I'm answering her phone because she gave it to me as a present ' or  
' she dropped it on the street and instead of giving it back to her, I stole it '.

"Booth, can you hand her to me?" She asked.

"Um.. Yeah, I think so." He pulled the phone as far away as he could and leaned down to Brenna's ear "Morning beautiful, Cam wants to speak to you." He whispered.

"No." She whined quietly. He couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's hatred for mornings.

"Come on Bones, pick up the phone." He told her, the amusement clear in his voice.

"Fine." She said grudgingly, then turned over and grabbed the phone from him, letting go of his hand that she held all night. She looked in his brown warm chocolate eyes and brought the phone to her ear "Brennan" She said, the sleep still very evident in her voice.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." Cam said.

"Morning Cam." She put her hand on Booth's chest as he was still looking as her, his hand on her waist.

"I didn't see the case's paperwork; you usually leave it on my desk."

"The case's paperwork? Oh yeah, I think I accidently left it on my desk instead of yours." Those words brought Cam back to this previous week; Brennan, the responsible and reliable scientist was really off. She has been forgetting to button the top or last button of her blouse, she's been late and she re-did tasks because she forgot she's already done them. Well, now it all made sense to Cam, our pretty little doctor has the Booth fever, and he's not helping with the recovery.

"Oh, okay then, I'll just go get it. Sorry for interrupting you guys." Cam smirked and hoped it wasn't evident in her voice.

"Booth and I are not having sex Cam!" Brennan practically yelled at the phone. Booth flinched at her sudden raise of tone very close to his ear and Brennan suppressed her chuckle at his reaction.

"Um.. Okay Dr. Brennan." Cam replied, confused at the sincerity in Brennan's tone.

"Really, I just fell asleep at his apartment because I was exhausted last night, that's all." She was lying, but is sounded very sincere, which made Booth a little scared. She noticed the tiny bits of panic that crept to his face so she brought down her hand from his chest to rest on his waist and squeezed a little when it got there. He smiled with relief and she smiled back, knowing he now got the message that she wasn't telling the truth and that it's not the actual reason why she stayed last night.

"I believe you Dr. Brennan. I'll see you at work in a couple of hours."

"Okay, bye." Brennan said, almost cutting off her own words as she quickly hung up the call.

She looked deep in his wells of light fudge and he in her pouring ocean of pale gray-blue, they held each other's gazes for a few seconds until Brennan broke the silence.

"We need to go back to sleep, I've got only 45 minutes." Her voice was sleepy again.

"Yeah, we don't want you late for the fifth time in a row." He smiled at her.

"We really don't, Angela's already asked me who's the hotty that's been keeping me in bed." She smiled back.

"For my defense you were the one who fell asleep again after the alarm went off yesterday."

"Yeah and what about the other three times that you just didn't let me go?" She teased.

"What can I do, it's warmer and comfier when you're in the bed." She laughed and he lay on his back, pulling her with him and wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders as she put her hands on his chest which she also used as a pillow. She put her right leg over his thigh and between his legs.

This was another position they were both fond of, she could hear his heartbeat and he held her in his arms. Is there anything more perfect?

He tightened his arms even more around her shoulders.

"Good night hotty." She said quietly, amused by her own words.

"Good night babe." He kissed the top of her head.

They almost immediately fell back into slumber.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She knew she'll be late again, of course.

He couldn't let her out of his arms, and she pretended to be angry, but they both knew she wanted to stay in his arms just as much as he wanted her there.

They went in the diner to grab breakfast, with his hand on her lower back. It seemed like he's been touching her a lot lately – an arm around her shoulders, a hand on her lower back, kisses on her cheek or hugs, none with any particular reason. She didn't think he was even noticing it anymore; it seemed so natural to him. She liked it, she enjoyed every small touch, she knew that each touch was getting her closer to where she wanted to be, to who she wanted to be with, to Booth.

They sat down at their regular table and the waitress approached. It was a pretty, young waitress they haven't seen there before.

"Anything I could get you?" She looked at Booth with a flirtatious smile, then noticed her actions and turned to Brennan "Or you?" She asked her, looking down at her notepad.

"Yes, the lady would have the fruit salad with vanilla milkshake and I'll have bacon with eggs and some milk." He said, handing his menu to the waitress.

"You do know I can order for myself right Booth?" Brennan asked and looked at him while handing her own menu to the waitress.

"Booth? What kind of nickname is that?" The girl asked.

"It's my last name, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He smiled at the waitress.

"Oh, like as in.. FBI kind of Special Agent?" She was flirting again.

"Exactly as in FBI Special Agent." Brennan answered for him, a bit annoyed at the girl that was flirting with Booth right in front of her eyes.

"With a gun and everything?" The waitress kept on, ignoring the annoyed scientist.

"Don't you need to go and give our orders?" Brennan asked, the irritation now clear in her voice.

"Oh, come on Bones, the 8 year old wants to see a real gun." He smiled to his partner who then laughed, partly at his words and partly in relief.

"I'll go get your orders." The waitress said and took off as fast as her legs could take her without actually running.

"That wasn't nice Booth!" Brennan said to her laughing partner, her own laughter still showing on her face and voice.

"Oh, please Bones, it's not like I'd ever look at her way, I didn't want her to waste her time."

"Why wouldn't you look in her way? She's young and obviously has very nice, symmetrical features." She asked curiously.

"Do you really need me to say it?"

"Say what Booth?" Brennan was confused.

"That you're the only woman I look at that way." He said simply, but before she could reply the waitress came with their plates, a different waitress this time, one they knew.

"There you go partners." She said, smiling, and put down their plates. They smiled back at her.

"Thanks" Booth said.

"A little advice if I may?" Asked the old waitress. "Ignore the child, she just wants a hot fling." She winked and took off.

They started eating without looking at each other, until Brennan broke the silence.

"Did you really mean that?"

"What?"

"What you said... About me..?"

"Yes." He said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because you're the most beautiful woman on planet Earth, why would I want to look at anyone else?"

"Booth, you don't have any way of knowing that!" The good old scientist in her came out.

"Okay, then I **think** that you're the most beautiful woman on planet Earth and I don't want to look at any other woman, and I can't look at any other woman."

"Even though you said you'll move on? That you **need** to move on?" She was curious, but more than that, she was on the edge of letting her walls finally fall.

"That was stupid of me to say that, I could never move on from you, I could never stop loving you."

"You love me Booth?" The tears pushed in her throat.

"I told you that Bones." He was confused how she could possibly not know he loves her.

"No, you said you wanted to be with me, not that you love me." Tear number one.

"Well then, it was the dumbest mistake I have ever made not to tell you that I love you when I love you with every fiber of my being, when I love you with every X and Y chromosome in my body, when I love you more than anything else."

Her walls are down.

He was holding her hand when he saw that tear number one was followed by number two, and three, and a stream that now seemed like a never ending one.

"I.. I can't believe that I was this stupid." She said, not being able to look at him.

He took the hand that wasn't holding hers and put it under her chin so his gaze met hers. A pale pouring ocean of silver blue, he swore he could drown in those eyes, of course, she would say it's not physically possible to drown in one's eyes.

"Why would you say that Bones?" He drilled his mountains of brown sugar eyes in her eyes.

"Because I couldn't let my walls come down, I wanted them to so badly, but I couldn't." She couldn't hold away the truth from those eyes, from this man, from her Booth.

"Couldn't... As in past?" The hope suddenly rising in him made his whole body glow.

"I love you," she said, "and I should've said that a lot earlier and definitely not in the diner, over breakfast…"

He couldn't believe it; she didn't actually say that right? He can't possibly be getting everything he ever wanted, the woman he always wanted, always needed, always loved, his Bones.

"You love me?" He felt a huge lump building in his throat.

"How could I not love you? You're the greatest man I've ever known. You're my savior, my hero... My Booth." She said, as if those were the most obvious words that ever came out of her mouth, it came out so easily, as if it was one of her scientific facts.

"Get up." He said firmly.

"What?" She was confused at his sudden change of tone.

"Get up Bones." He repeated in the same tone, getting up himself and putting a 50 dollars bill, which saying that it was a generous tip would be an understatement considering the price of what they ordered.

She got up and followed him outside the diner with a very confused look. He stopped in front of the door and she faced him.

"Bones," he started, trying to ignore the lump in his throat that seemed only to get bigger, "I love you. I love you in every way possible. I loved you from the moment I saw you and haven't stopped loving you ever since. Never will." He looked in her eyes and couldn't see anything else but love.

"I love you in an irrational way that I could never even think was humanly possible." She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love.

They were quiet, not touching, not speaking, just staring.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now I kiss the love of my life." He replied, then grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, finding her soft, warm lips.

The kiss started as the sweetest, most affectionate thing on earth. A kiss all about unfulfilled love, now fulfilled. But then she opened her mouth just a little more and slid her tongue into his. It's not that the love was gone, it will never be gone, it was just joint by possessive passion. Their tongues, fighting on who gets to tell who just how much he wants this more, as if they were trying to say 'You're mine now'. It was minutes – not that they noticed – until they stopped from serious lack of oxygen.

He leaned his forehead against hers "I waited for this for so long." He said quietly.

"We don't have to wait any longer." She said with the same tone.

She was leaning for another kiss when her phone started ringing in her pocket.

"Fuck, it's probably work." She said and took out her phone.

"Did you just curse, Bones?" Booth was shocked since she rarely used such language.

"I only do it when I'm very displeased." She told him and then answered her phone. He was grinning widely at her "Brennan." She said, smiling back at him.

Angela swore she could hear her best friend smiling through the phone "Sweetie, is your hotty still keeping you in bed? 'Cause Cam's starting to wonder where you are."

"I'm on my way Angela, and me being late has nothing to do with any hotty." Brennan replied and winked at booth.

"Sure, Bren, just come already… And then get your ass out of bed and get to work." Angela said and hung up the call, smirking to herself.

"I need to go back to work, I'm late again and Angela's getting all up in my job." Brennan told him with a sigh.

"All up in your business, Bones, she's all up in your business." He said, smiling at her wrong phrasing.

"Yeah.. We need to go" She said and took his hand, leading him to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the Jeffersonian about 15 minutes later. The drive was quite pleasant. They talked about how fun it'll be to sneak around (mostly how hot it'll be), and how long to wait until they tell the squints, Parker and the Bureau.

Booth pulled by the Jeffersonian and turned to face Brennan "Bones," he said, taking her hand in his, "you made me the happiest person alive today with what you said." He smiled.

"And you made me the hypothetical happiest girl on earth today Booth." She smiled back and kissed him deeply.

"I love you baby." He told her when she got out.

"Are you gonna start calling me that now?" She asked him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"It's okay, I can grow to that."

"Yeah?"

"It's an endearment, why not?"

"You used to not let me call you that."

"I used to not let you do a lot of things to me." She winked and closed the door, going towards the Jeffersonian. When she turned to give him a last smile she saw him laugh in pure joy and look at the celling of the SUV. She smiled to herself and walked in.

Angela immediately grabbed her before Brennan could even reach her office and took her to her own.

"So Booth's the hotty whose been keeping you in bed Bren? And you didn't tell me?" Angela said quickly, the disbelief very clear in her voice.

"He wasn't keeping me in bed Ange, we just had breakfast!" Brennan replied. Thank god for the SUV's black windows for not giving Angela actual prove.

"He doesn't usually pick you up for breakfast when you don't have a case."

"I fell asleep at his apartment last night."

"You what?" She was shocked.

"I just slept on his couch, with clothes and everything." Brennan cleared.

"Okay, Bren. Whenever you want to tell me who's the hotty..."

"There is no hotty Ange! Bye." She said, and left to her own office.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day went a bit tense around the Jeffersonian. Every time Brennan thought about him she smiled, and that of course brought some questions. She managed to avoid Cam most of the day, but when she couldn't, it was pretty awkward. She felt bad about lying to her friends like that, but then again, she knew that at least for now it'll be best to keep their new developing relationship a secret.

Brennan sat in her office and worked on something in her computer but it was about the hundredth time she thought about him that day and she decided that a little text to tell him that would do no harm.

_Thinking about you._

His reply didn't come longer than 3 seconds later.

_missing u_

_That's irrational!_

_we r irrational!_

_True._

_i luv u Bones_

_I love you too Booth. Even if you ignore all grammatical rules of the English language when texting._

Then Angela came in, as if she knew, as if she could hear Brennan's heart going crazy all the way to her own office.

"Hey Bren, texting the hotty who's been keeping you in bed?" Angela asked.

"I'm not texting with a hotty Angela, and no one's been keeping me in bed!" Brennan replied, hoping that she wasn't blushing enough for Angela to notice.

"Oh and you were smiling all day just because?" Angela came closer to Brennan's desk.

"I was smiling because... I don't know... Just because!" Brennan had no doubt that Angela could now see she's blushing.

"Sweetie, your face is beyond freshly-fucked; it's freshly had a mind blowing, teeth breaking orgasm!"

"Angela, I can assure you, that's not the case." Well it wasn't a lie, though she was sure that'll change soon enough.

"Okay Bren, but you wouldn't be able to hide this from me for much longer."

* * *

It started getting late, it was 6:45pm and he hasn't heard from her since that morning. He decided that it was best to call her, she probably hasn't eaten since their breakfast that they didn't even get a chance to finish. She'd do that sometimes, work until he called her and took her out of the lab.

He dialed his speed dial 5, for the 5 letters in B-O-N-E-S.

"Brennan." She answered coolly.

"Don't I get a warmer hello?" Booth teased her.

"No."

"Oh, you're near the squints right?"

"Yes." He knew her so well.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course." He smiled, he loved knowing that.

"I love you too Bones." She couldn't help her smile, she loved knowing that.

"I would like for us to resume this conversation. Perhaps we should set an appointment."

"You wanna go on a date Bones?" He was smiling even wider now.

"I believe I just said that."

"Okay baby, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Great."

"Are you wearing a sexy bra?" He just couldn't help but test his luck.

"Yes, I am."

"Fuck."

"Yes, we will."

"You're killing me, I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" She almost yelled "I'm going to need you to repeat what you said earlier."

"What, that I **love** you?"

"Yes, perfect, goodbye."

"Bye babe, see you soon."

He hung up, smiling like a fool behind his desk.

"What was that all about?" Hodgins asked Brennan as she hung up as well.

"My publisher, she wanted to talk about my new book so we set an appointment." She replied without looking at him.

"Since when do you talk so much with your publisher? Usually you just blow her off." Cam said.

"She said it's important we discuss this."

"Oh please Bren, you were talking to your boy-toy!" Angela yelled and everyone turned to look at Brennan.

"There's no boy-toy Angela! Why do you keep saying that?" Brennan was blushing, and she knew they could all see it.

"You're blushing!" Angela yelled again.

"Come on Dr. B, tell us who is it." Hodgins returned to the conversation.

Brennan was looking at him with wide eyes "The person I talked to was my publisher, we scheduled a meeting, that's all!"

"You sure it wasn't who I think it was?" Cam looked at her and raised her brow.

"How could I possibly know who you think it was?"

"I think it was the person I spoke to at 6am." Cam replied.

Brennan's face turned even redder "No, it wasn't. I simply set a meeting with my publisher."

"Wait, what am I missing here?" Angela barged, but luckily, Brennan was saved by the bell, or to be more correct, by the incoming text message sound.

_i'm out babe_

"I'm off for the day. Please don't continue this conversation when I'm gone." Brennan said and took her lab coat off, putting it in Hodgins's arms and walking away.

She got to the car. Booth smiled at her widely as she got in and she smiled back just as widely. She sat down and fastened her seat belt.

"Hey Bones." He said and kissed her tenderly but longed on the taste of her. They both noticed the fact that they leaned in the same time and met exactly in the middle. They knew it's the best way to describe what they'll need to do in order to keep this relationship.

He put the car on drive and started driving to the diner.

"Bones?" He asked her gently. He could see she was looking out the window, though it didn't seem like she was thinking about something as always. She just seemed happy and content.

"Yes babe?" She looked at him and he grinned at her new pet name for him, he liked it. She saw the smile on his face and couldn't suppress her own "What?"

"Nothing. I mean, not nothing…" He was mumbling "Do you mind that our first date is after a long day of work and at the diner?"

"Not really... Do you?"

"I don't know, I think it should be a bit more special." He was looking for a response in her face.

"Then let's do this, today, we just go to the diner and talk, tomorrow we go somewhere special and dress up all pretty." She smiled.

"That's a very good idea Bones!" He was a bit surprised at her quick thinking and understanding.

"Don't sound **that** surprised Booth, I am a genius you know." She smiled at him.

"You definitely are." He smiled back.

* * *

After dinner, they went to her apartment. They got to her door and stood in front of it.

"So... Good night..?" Booth said hesitantly.

"You're not coming in?" She was a bit panicked and thought what she could have done to make him not want to go inside.

"I thought maybe we should wait at least until tomorrow night."

"We don't have to have sex Booth; I just want to sleep next to you."

"I want to sleep next to you too," He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him "I'm not even sure I'd be able to sleep without you in my arms, but I also don't think I'd be able to hold back anymore." She saw the desire in his eyes.

"What if I don't want you to?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, he could see her eyes turn darker with lust.

"What are you saying?" He pulled her even closer, so now their lips were nearly brushing.

She completed the distance so their lips would brush as she said "Make love to me Booth." And caught his lips in a kiss full of love and desire. They held each other tightly and kissed passionately.

They broke the kiss after some time in order to breathe. Brennan opened the door and Booth was behind her, holding her waist and kissing her neck. Once they got in he locked the door behind them and looked at her.

"God you're beautiful." He said breathily. She looked down and he put his hand under her chin to meet her gaze "Hey, I love you Bones, now and forever." He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly.

The kiss deepened as they walked to her bedroom; their tongues exploring their depths, one the mouth of the other.

He started unbuttoning her white blouse as she did the same to his dress shirt. They never broke the kiss until they had to breathe and she pulled away his tie. After his tie came his jacket and dress shirt, and her blouse. Her skin was pale and creamy, it glowed in the room's light and Booth knew it's gonna be the softest thing he ever touched. Her stomach was flat, and since she was breathing heavily he could even see a bit of her ribs. Her curves were perfect and her breasts were held by a white bra that showed him enough. She was beautiful and feminine, and all his.

His skin was gold-like, it glowed and almost shined. Every part of his torso and arms was muscular, he was beautiful and manly, and all hers.

"Booth?" Brennan broke the silence.

"Yeah Bones?" He looked at her.

"I'm going to open your belt buckle now." She told him as she approached and she started to unbuckle him.

He looked up and started reciting saints in his mind to keep from coming right there and then, still in his pants.

"Are you naming saints Booth?" She asked as his pants fell down to his ankles after a light push. Oh how well she knew him.

"Maybe just a little." He smiled coyly and stepped out of his pants. He unbuttoned her jeans' button and then zipped her down. He pushed her pants to her knees and she stepped out of them.

"I want this Booth, I want you." She told him and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him a kiss full of meaning, full of want.

They backed to the bed and he laid her gently on it. She moved until her head was on a pillow. He lay on top of her, putting his hands from elbow to palm flat on each side of her head for support. He kissed her and unclasped her bra. She lifted a little off the bed so he could pull it away and he threw it over his shoulder. He stared down at her perfect breasts and turned his gaze to her.

"How could you be this perfect?" He asked breathily.

He kissed her jaw and behind her ear and she squeezed his shoulders while she gave him a sucking wet kiss on the throat, she knew it'll leave a vivid hickey on him and for some reason she couldn't quite understand, she liked the idea of him being marked by her.

Then, he got on his knees and pulled her white boy-shorts which he found absolutely adorable. They were so simple yet matched perfectly to her curves. He threw them to the side and pulled away his boxers while staring at the bare skin between her legs. He was hard and standing proud before her – for her.

He kissed her clavicle bone - where her neck and shoulder met - a sucking wet kiss that he knew would leave a hickey on her perfect snowy white skin tomorrow morning, and he absolutely loved it.

He leaned towards her, supporting his body weight with his left hand as he took his fully hard cock in his right hand, pumped it twice and took a bit of her dampness on its tip as he entered her as slow and as far as he could.

"Oh my-" She couldn't even finish the 'God' part as he groaned like he was Atlas and someone had just taken the whole globe off of him. He kinda hated himself for interrupting his **atheist** partner from calling god's name no other; but then again felt better, knowing that he could probably make her say it in the very near future.

He pulled as far back as he could, with only his tip inside of her, and then thrust in her with all his strength. She was now the one to moan. She wrapped her right leg around the left side of his waist, and put her right hand under his left that supported him to interlace their fingers.

Knowing he couldn't keep the slow rhythm any longer, his thrusts became a bit faster and she loved it. He leaned his head towards hers and kissed her, first softly, but as he started feeling her tongue in his own mouth, he knew he'd like her to feel his as well. He grabbed her waist with his right hand and she grabbed his right – very firm – butt cheek with her left hand.

"I didn't know you were an ass person Bones." He said with another smirk, breaking their kiss apart and breathing heavily.

"Oh I wanted to squeeze that ass for years." She admitted and earned a cocky grin from him "Now get back in my mouth!"

"As you wish princess." They laughed and he leaned back in and they continued kissing and moaning and kissing and groaning; she let her mouth drift south and nipped at his shoulder.

He leaned his head back and shut his eyes as hard as he could "You're killing me woman" He said, nearly whispering.

"Good," She said, kissing the spot an open mouthed kiss "now you know just how you're making me feel."

He bit her bottom lip softly, and kept thrusting in her with the rhythm they both enjoyed so much.

"Booth?" She whimpered.

"So am I."

"Very close."

"Even closer."

They didn't have to say much to understand that they were both very, **very** close to coming. They kissed roughly, their tongues dancing one in the mouth of the other, kissing so strong that it was like they were pulling one of the other's entire body towards them with their mouths and in that moment, they both came, shattered to be exact. He exploded in her with a groan that reminded a roar of a lion because of its volume.

"Oh my god!" Brennan screamed, not caring that her apartment was one of 16 in that building, not even thinking about it nor about the fact that she didn't believe in god – though she did think in that moment that if there was one, he must really love her.

He stayed inside of her for another moment and then rolled off of her, so he laid to her right, their fingers still interlaced.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head and hands on his chest; they entangled their legs together.

"Booth?" She said quietly, obviously still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah babe?" He answered with the same breathy tone.

"I know I said I agree with you when you told me about it, but I don't think that even your description was enough to describe to me what it's like to make love. What we did right now, I don't think anyone could describe with words."

"I wish I could tell you just how much I agree with you Bones." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Booth parked his SUV at the Jeffersonian parking lot.

They were both exhausted and ecstatic from their night of love making. They did it until they couldn't move, and then they settled for a make-out session of about 15 minutes. Then, and only then, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Of course morning shower was quite an adventure for itself, because who says you can't make love against the shower wall?

Brennan opened her seat belt, "Bye love." She said and leaned to kiss Booth.

"Bye babe." He kissed her softly.

They stared at each other for a moment and the next thing they both knew, she was straddling him with her knees on each side of his waist and they were making out like two horny teenagers that just discovered the French kiss. His hands were on her ass and hers were in his hair.

"I'm late." She said between one kiss to the other.

"Yeah." He said and kept kissing her and squeezing her butt.

"Booth, I need to go." She pulled him back a bit.

He pouted "Fine, call me to pick you for lunch."

"I will…" She said but didn't move.

"Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"You kinda need to get out of the car in order to get to work." He smiled at her.

"Well I kinda need my ass in order to do that too but you just seem so content holding it." She smiled back.

"I love you." He laughed and kissed her.

"I love you too." She kissed him one last time and finally got out of the car.

She got in the Jeffersonian, trying as hard as she could to hide her smile. As she slid her card and got on the platform, Cam, Hodgins and Angela turned to see who it was.

"Holly shit." Angela blurted.

"Dammmmn." Hodgins said, laughing.

"Wow, just wow." Cam said, shocked.

They were all staring at Brennan who was terribly confused by their comments.

"What?" Her confusion was very obvious in her voice.

"Sweetie, you totally had the best god-damn sex of your entire freaking life last night!" Angela said, still stunned.

"It's like you're radiating glitters and rainbows." Hodgins added.

"You guys are not making any sense." Brennan said, but the blush was already very clear on her face.

"Dr. Brennan I'm actually afraid that if I get any closer to you, your sun rays are gonna hit me and burn me to death." Cam said seriously.

"Okay, new rule – no talking about my love life on the platform! Got it?" Brennan was mad but inside she was embarrassed that they picked up on it so quickly.

"Love life? You're in love Bren?" Angela asked.

"That explains why she's happy all the time." Hodgins said, looking at Angela.

"I don't wanna talk about any of this with you guys, okay?" Brennan said, more irritated.

"What does Booth think about it?" Cam asked innocently.

"There's nothing for Booth to think about."

"Oh Brennan please, you can fool a lot of people at certain things but even a 9 year old could pick up on that." Angela said.

"I thought I mentioned a rule didn't I?" Brennan was annoyed and didn't try to hide it.

"Come on Dr. B, it's us, you could tell us." Hodgins said, but before she could reply, Clark arrived.

"Whoa!" He blurted and stopped mid-step.

"I'll be in my office. When you're ready to be professional call me." Brennan said and walked off the platform to her office.

* * *

It was lunch time; Booth and Brennan were at the diner having, well… Lunch.

"He said that?" Booth asked, surprised at Hodgins' words.

"Yes! And Cam said that she's afraid that if she gets close to me, my sun rays will burn her to death." Brennan replied, shocked by her co-worker's comments.

Booth's phone rang before he could say something.

"Booth." He said, smiling at his partner. "Yeah, alright… No I didn't forget… Yeah, we'll be there… Okay Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" She asked him.

"Sweets, we have a meeting with him in half an hour, we forgot."

"Crap."

"I know, what do we tell him?"

"I have an idea." She gave him her wicked smile.

"What kind of an idea?" He leaned closer.

"We are gonna prove to him that psychology is soft science and that he can't tell we're dating by himself."

"I like that." He smiled at her.

"I knew you would." She smiled back.

* * *

Booth and Brennan entered Sweets' office, ready to mess with him. They decided to play as if nothing at all has changed in their partnership since their meeting with him about his book.

They sat down, not too far away and not too close, just as always. It was silent for a few moments, no speaking and barely breathing.

"So," Sweets finally said, "tell me what happened after our meeting last week."

They didn't even look at each other, knowing that he might recognize guilt in their eyes.

"We went to my place and watched a movie on TV." Brennan replied.

"We ate pizza." Booth added.

"That's it?" Asked the currently confused shrink.

"What else should've happened?" Brennan asked him.

"You two were supposed to... I don't know, talk!" He replied, a bit more angrily than he intended.

"About what? We're partners and we're friends, that's it." Brennan said calmly.

"We're also adults that don't need a little boy telling us what to do." Booth turned to face her.

"Oh yeah, there's that." She faced him too, both of them now ignoring Sweets purposely.

"I see you two still enjoy ignoring me, so I guess nothing changed after all." He told them.

"Listen, we're friends and happy that way alright? So let's just move on." Brennan said to Sweets, returning her attention to him.

"Okay.." He said.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a peaceful afternoon so far, no cases or anything like that.

Booth walked into Brennan's office as she was speaking to Angela, but of course, with his luck, he didn't see her as she was sitting on the couch.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled at Brennan.

She gave him a wide eyed expression in the direction of Angela, so he turned to where Brennan's stare led him and saw the grinning artist.

"And hello to you good looking." He covered quickly on his mistake, trying to hide the nervousness at almost being caught in his voice.

"What's with the cheerfulness hunk?" Angela asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"Just a peaceful day at the office, came to drag miss 'I'm a scientist who doesn't need to eat' here for some lunch." He pointed at Brennan, not being able to turn and look at her.

"I ate a really big breakfast." She said, supposedly reasoning why she's not hungry, only he knew better. Although she definitely ate a big breakfast (huge to be exact) it wasn't one that involved food, but more like her, between his legs, sucking the hell out of him and giving him a blow-job like only Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist could.

He tried to suppress his cocky grin that was threatening to show on his face any second now.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here Booth, I need to talk to you about something." Angela said.

"Really? About what?" He asked her.

"I have a friend, anyway, her sister is completely perfect for you – she loves all sports, she's a Flyers fan, she drinks beer like a dude, she's a lawyer and most importantly, she's a smokin' hot blond!" Angela told him.

He felt uncomfortable and so did Brennan. He was scared that Brennan would feel in some way threatened or afraid. He knew she has issues and fear of abandonment, that's exactly why she said all the things she did at the stairs of the Hoover. But he was hers, he didn't care she wasn't a super young and cheerful blond, she was his Bones and he loved her above all, now and forever.

"Thanks Angela, but I'm not looking for anyone actually." He told her calmly, but firmly.

"Why, are you seeing anyone?" She asked innocently.

Seeing anyone? Nooo, maybe just your best friend every night and morning, but no I'm not seeing anyone, that's ridiculous! It's not like it's Bones that makes me smile all day, no, I'm simply happy to live in a world with no crime or evil.

"No, I'm just not looking for anyone right now." He replied, trying to avoid sounding guilty.

"But she's perfect!" Angela almost screamed.

"Actually, one human being can't be absolutely perfect." Brennan said calmly and they both turned to look at her.

"Right, so come on, let's go to lunch." He clapped his hands together.

"Promise to think about it?" Angela asked Booth.

"No, I won't. Let's go Bones."

Brennan got up and left with her partner, not making eye contact. Yes, she must admit that she got a little scared – she wasn't his type in any way; she was almost 34, she wasn't blond, she wasn't peppy all the time and she had a job in a field she was almost certain his blonds never even heard of before. But he was her Booth, **her** Booth, and no one else's and she trusted him with her life and with her heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear when they left her office.

"I know. Neither am I." She whispered to him, and he couldn't help but put his hand on her lower back. It was a small sign of affection, but to them, it said everything.

* * *

"She was practically dry jumping you!" Brennan almost yelled as he opened the door to his apartment and they got in.

"It's dry **humping** Bones, not dry jumping." He told her as they got in the kitchen and grabbed a beer for each.

"It sure looked like she was gonna jump on you." She said under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Bones, I'm yours okay?" He said, lifting her chin to meet her gaze "I don't care about any other girl, I don't want any other girl, I don't need any other girl. You make me happy Bones. I think you're the most beautiful woman on earth and there's nothing that makes me more content than sleeping and waking up with you in my arms." He told her quietly, looking deep in her ocean blue with sparks of silver eyes.

"You're just the most important person in my life and I love you so much that it sometimes scares me and I'm terrified that I'll lose you because I'm not good enough. I told you, I can't change." She was crying now and he was wiping every single tear that dared to roll down her rosy cheeks but couldn't help but be filled with pride for this amazing woman, who opens up to him more and more each day.

"That's just the thing Bones," he got closer and wrapped his hands around her waist, "I love you just the way you are, you're the woman I fell in love with, not any other." He got even closer and she could feel his warm breath.

"I love you. I'm not afraid of that anymore." She whispered.

He leaned and kissed her with tenderness she could almost not believe existed in a man his size, with his job and past. It was a firm kiss, but on the other hand so soft, so full of their sincerity and love.

He led her slowly to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss, only deepening it. They undressed each other slowly as they were in the room, if they had to break their kiss they maintained the eye contact all the time.

She lay on the bed and he came on top of her, their whole body burning with their lust. Her skin was porcelain white and his skin was gold and bronze, but somehow, they fit perfectly.

His hands smoothed their way down her body, one on each side as he kissed her lips, her cheek, and her jaw. He lay open mouthed kissed over her soft neck, her collar bone and reached her breasts.

He kissed the underside of breast, letting his tongue touch the warm flesh as well and she moaned in delight. He did the same to her other breast and earned a whimper from her. Then he captured her nipple that was already erect, in his wet mouth; sucking and licking it at the same time. Her breathing became more unsteady and he felt her quick heartbeat as he kissed her right on the flesh above it.

He kissed her flat belly all the way down and reached the smoothness between her legs where he placed a kiss that was somehow even warmer and wetter than all those he left across her body, probably from the hit that was pulsating from that region.

He found her clit and sucked it in his mouth, earning a groan of pleasure from his partner's throat. He licked the wetness from her folds and almost moaned at the taste she had. Her knees were bent and he held her thighs in place as he sucked, licked and occasionally nibbled at her sex, every few moments earning a delicate sound from her mouth.

When he knew she was close he entered her with one finger, quickly joined by another and started a slow rhythm, stroking in and out of her.

It didn't take much longer and she came in his mouth, screaming his name and gripping at the sheets tightly with her fists. He sucked every bit of her in his mouth and licked his fingers dry as he finally pulled them out of her.

He kissed his way up her body, savoring the sweet taste of every piece of her on his tongue. When he reached to her lips again she kissed him passionately and couldn't help to note how incredibly erotic it was to taste herself on his tongue. Her fingertips roamed over his jaw ever so lightly as they kissed each other with such great love.

He entered her slowly, inch after inch, and they both moaned into the other's mouth. Her lips left his to travel down his throat as he began moving in her and she met each of his thrusts with one of her own.

She sucked at the spot under his ear; the spot that made him go a bit crazy every time she kissed there. As expected he picked up his pace and zoned his mouth on one of her nipples, sucking and licking in the way only he knew how.

She raised his head with a finger under his chin, the same way he did when he told her there's more than one kind of family and whispered, "You make me so happy." The emotion in her voice and another suck on that spot under his ear was all it took for him to let go and combust inside of her, triggering her own orgasm.

They spasmed a little in each other's arms, trying to catch their breaths. Booth was the first to speak.

"You are so going to be the death of me." He looked deep in her silvery eyes with a huge grin attached to his lips.

"Probably," she said, returning his grin and kissing him lightly, "but what a way to go."

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brennan was on the platform, looking over their latest murder victim with Cam, Angela and Hodgins when Booth came up the platform.

"Got something for me?" He asked, avoiding Brennan's gaze.

"Yes, cause of death was a stab to the right lung." Brennan answered, not looking at him as well.

Their morning of twisting and turning in sheets was interrupted by a call about a new case. And so they both left Brennan's place with the night's memories in hand and only one round of morning love making.

"Do you have a murder weapon yet?"

"Yeah, it was a regular kitchen knife." Hodgins said. "I'm going over manufactures to see if I can minimize the list and checking all the particulates that the knife had in it that went to the victim's body."

"Alright, call me if you find anything." Booth said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Brennan yelled after him, making everybody turn their heads to her. "May I see you in my office for a second?"

"Um... Sure." He replied, a bit confused.

They reached her office her office and Brennan closed the door behind them.

"Kiss me." She said quietly, turning to face Booth.

"What?" Booth asked, startled by her request.

"Just a kiss." Her eyes and voice were pleading him.

"I'd like to do much more than just kiss you Bones but your office doors are kinda... Well... See through."

"Then find some corner where people won't see."

"Right now?"

"Please."

That word was what made him give in, he pointed to the corner where there were a few book shelves on the left end of her office. She walked there quickly and he followed behind her.

She leaned against the shelves and he put a hand on each side near her head. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled up at him, he was pouting though.

"What?" She asked.

"Kiss me like you mean it woman." Booth demanded.

Brennan grabbed his lapels and met his lips in a hot and passionate kiss. His hands gripped her waist tightly, pulling her closer. Their tongues fought each other, raced each other.

They broke apart only when their lungs were burning with the need of oxygen and then rested their foreheads against each other.

"I should go before I throw you over my shoulder and take you out of here." Booth said, still breathing heavily.

"That actually sounds pretty good." Brennan smirked at him with that sexy smile of hers.

"Come on." He pulled her from the shelves and left her office with her behind him.

They walked up the platform again, Booth casually putting the case file over his groin, very casually, for no reason at all of course.

"I'll pick you up for lunch at 2." Booth called out, walking off the platform quickly without proper goodbye, not wanting anyone to ask him since when he started wearing the same lipstick shade as Brennan.

* * *

Today they were going to tell Parker about their relationship. For the last two months Brennan accompanied Booth on his weekends with Parker but they hadn't told the kid yet. Booth knew his child loved Brennan as a second mother, or at least a motherly role-model, but Brennan wanted first to make sure he's comfortable with her consistent company and Booth couldn't love her more about caring so much about his son.

"So, Parks," Booth started after the three placed their orders, "Bones and I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"Bones and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Booth said nervously, holding Brennan's hand under the table.

"Now? I thought Bones was always your girlfriend..." Parker told his father, confused by his statement.

"Really?" Brennan asked, confused by his statement.

"Well we just wanted to make sure you're okay with that before we told you, 'cause Bones is gonna be here now for all our weekends together." Booth told his child. Brennan's heart metaphorically swelled at hearing his words. It amazed her he was willing to share the most important thing in his life with her, that he wanted to spend his time with his son with her on his side. That he made her his family, that he gave her a family all over again.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that? I love Bones, she knows everything and she teaches me all these cool stuff."

At the kid's words Brennan smiled and shed a tear of pure joy. This amazing little boy simply welcomed her in his life and heart, just like his father has so long ago.

"I love Bones too." Booth smiled at Brennan.

"Plus she has a pool" Parker added, with a guilty smile.

* * *

Booth and Brennan just dropped off Parker after their weekend with him. They went to the pool in Brennan's building, watched a movie they rented (during which Parker fell asleep in Brennan's lap), went to the park for a walk and ice-cream and even played soccer, with team Parker-Brennan winning 5-2, although Brennan had the slight suspicion that Booth let her and his son win.

"That was awesome." Booth said, crushing on couch next to Brennan and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It really was. Thank you Booth." Brennan said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you kidding me? I'm just happy that he's okay with it. Not that I had any doubt he will be, after all, you are pretty cool." He gave her his charm smile.

"I've got something for you." Brennan got up and went to her bedroom, returning with a few hangers in her hand. She stood in front of him and handed Booth the hangers "Here." She said.

"Um… Thanks..?" He took the hangers and looked at her with a questioning look.

"They go in my closet." Brennan clarified "I've also cleared a drawer in my dresser for your boxers and socks."

"Wow, thanks Bones." He smiled brightly at her "I'll make you room in my drawer too and I have some free hangers."

Brennan wasn't great with words, she expressed herself with simple gestures, and clearing room for his clothes means a lot. It means she wants him there, that she wants him to stay. Booth knew it and couldn't be more excited about that fact.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Brennan walked up the platform and put her lab coat on. She was greeted with Angela running towards her.

"Hey sweetie, had fun last night?" Angela asked when she reached Brennan.

"Yes, I did." Brennan replied.

Last night was Valentine's Day and Booth took her to a small restaurant with a nice jazz band and then for a walk near the reflecting pool where they exchanged gifts. Brennan got Booth an expensive watch she knew he wanted and had the back of it craved with the words -LOVE U FOREVER-. Of course she explained she knew forever isn't an accurate amount of time and that obviously one day one of them will die but she knew he'll get the sentiment behind the words.

"Did your boyfriend get you a present?" Angela asked.

Brennan unconsciously touched the necklace Booth gave her. It was a silver necklace with a heart shaped medallion that has the letter B craved on each side of it. One for Booth and one for Bones; only you can't tell which side is who's because their hearts are now inseparable according to Booths words. Yes, she couldn't deny it any longer; Booth was definitely a romantic, which wasn't all that surprising, though it's one thing to think it and another to know.

"Yes, he did." She replied, not even bothering to deny the fact she was seeing someone anymore.

"Is that it?" Angela took the medallion in her hand.

"Yes."

"Oh it's beautiful sweetie! What did you get him?"

"Didn't we agree you only get to ask one question about him a week?" Brennan was scared to say that she bought him a watch and when Angela will see Booth also has a new watch, she'll put the puzzle pieces together.

"We said a day!"

"Fine. You still used your daily snoop, and a few more!"

"Okay, sorry…" Angela looked down "So are you going to Booth's game today?"

"Of course."

"Cool, see you there." Angela said and walked off the platform, realizing that was indeed all the snooping she is going to get… Today.

* * *

"Yo Booth, having some animal sex or something?" One of the guys in the locker room asked, noting the scratches of Booth's back, the hickeys on his chest and the ones on his neck, oh yeah, and one bite mark on his shoulder, definitely animal sex for that one.

"Damn Booth." Said another guy, looking at the center of attention.

"Lucky bastard." Shot a third.

"Booth." Brennan called out, barging in the locker room.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth asked, shocked, avoiding the whistling of the guys at seeing Brennan.

"I got this for you guys." She handed him a pink bakery box and smiled.

Booth opened the box "A billion mini muffins!" He almost shouted, looking up at her with an excited grin that reminded her the grin Parker had when she told him he could have ice-cream after dinner.

"I highly doubt there are a billion in there Booth." She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Thanks babe." He smiled at her. "Now get out 'cause the guys are walking around naked in here."

She chuckled again and rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Booth come on!" Brennan said, entering again the locker room and going to his locker. He was still not wearing a shirt. "Aren't I supposed to be the one who takes a long time getting dressed?" She asked, amused.

"What can I say? I want to look the best I can for my girl." He winked at her, putting his t-shirt on.

"Well if you wanted to do that than you wouldn't be dressing up at all." She smiled suggestively and he pulled her for a passionate kiss "I didn't get the chance to show you this." She said, pulling away and opening her coat.

"You have 'Booth' written on your shirt!" He almost screamed again, with the same enthusiasm and smile he had when she gave him the muffins.

"That's not all." She turned around and lowered her coat so he could see the back of her shirt. It said -MY PRIVATE HOCKEY STICK-.

"Oh that is so hot!" Booth said in a low voice, grabbing her hand and yanking her inside a bathroom stall for some against-the-stall-wall-lovemaking.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up without Brennan in the bed made it impossible for Booth going back to sleep, not that he wanted to, so he brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen in only his boxers to find Brennan standing over the counter, slicing a mango.

He took a picture of her with his cellphone, she looked simply adorable in his Flyers t-shirt that covered almost all her behind, but lucky for him he had a glimpse of that roundness he loved so much.

"Morning, love." He said, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Go back to bed babe, you have another half hour." She said, kissing him on the cheek as well.

"Well, there's something I'd much prefer do with that half hour."

She turned around in his hands, feeding him with a slice of mango and wiping her hands on a kitchen-towel.

"And what would that be?" She asked, looking as innocent as she could.

"Fucking my beautiful partner against her kitchen counter." He said in a low, aroused voice while lifting her by the butt. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sounds like a very intelligent use of your time Agent Booth." She smiled sultry at him before diving in a hot, wet kiss, letting her tongue battle with his.

Brennan pulled his boxers down and Booth tore her underwear, deciding just pushing them away would be uncomfortable and of course that ripping them is much hotter, and threw the now useless piece of fabric over his shoulder.

Brennan looked up at him in surprise.

"I'll buy you new ones." He assured her, continuing his assault on her neck.

"I think that's the fourth pair." She said, sucking on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. "If you're gonna keep that up I'm not gonna have any panties left."

"Fine by me." He said, continuing his previous devour of her mouth and entering her in one swift and hard thrust.

She moaned, letting him swallow the sound that left her lips in his throat and doing the same with the groan that he made.

He set a rhythm of hard and deep thrusts and she met each thrust of his with a rough one of her own. Booth sucked under her ear, the same spot that made both him and her crazy, and didn't leave that place until he made sure that place turned into a pretty purple-red hickey. During the few months of their relationship, it became obvious that both parties enjoyed marking the other any way they could.

Brennan knew she was close and could tell Booth was trying his best to control himself and wait until she came.

"Come for me Booth." Brennan whispered against his lips, taking his lower one between her teeth.

And, well, Seeley Booth was no man to deny anything from a woman, especially not the one with the most beautiful blue-gray eyes on the planet. They came together, hard, and leaned their foreheads against each other, trying to recover and be able to breath normally again.

Booth took his phone and snapped a photo of the two of them, gazing and smiling at each other, still not fully able to breathe regularly.

"Why do you enjoy taking pictures of us so much?" Brennan asked him, laughing at his action.

"Because we're the cutest couple on earth." He smiled at her, kissing her lips **softly **for the first time that morning.

She laughed "Come on, let's go take a shower." She put her legs on the floor and took his hand in hers, leading him to the bathroom.

* * *

The whole squint squad plus Booth were at a Jeffersonian fund-raiser, all dressed up at the top of their game. Brennan wore a long, navy-blue dress with a very flattering cleavage. Booth wore a tux that's bow tie color matched Brennan's gown and his hair was combed to the side, much like the first time he ever saw Brennan.

"So, Dr. B, why didn't you bring your boyfriend?" Hodgins suddenly asked.

Both Booth and Brennan shot their heads up, busy at eating and secretly holding hands under the table, hands which they quickly separated at the sudden question.

"This is a work event." She replied, avoiding answering his question directly.

"Yeah, well we wanna meet him, right Booth?" The scientist asked, making Booth's eyes widen.

"Actually Booth met him." Brennan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did." Booth replied. _ Today morning when I looked at the mirror_, he thought to himself.

"Tell us how he is!" Cam said, obviously excited about receiving information.

"Seems like a nice guy."

"That's it?" Angela's voice went at least two octaves higher "Tell us how he looks!"

"Angela stop!" Brennan told her friend firmly; she also did something else pretty firmly that moment, that something being gripping Booth's junk of course.

He almost spit out his water and he started to cough, pretty badly. Brennan was almost incapable of hiding her grin, but she managed.

"You okay man?" Hodgins asked the red and coughing Booth.

"Yeah, just… Spicy" He pointed at his plate.

"Your mashed potato is spicy?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Booth looked down.

"Well, if you'll excuse me." Brennan got up and left for the ladies room.

About three seconds after she vanished through the restroom door, Booth got a text which made it almost impossible to suppress a smirk.

_Feel like making out?_

His reply came approximately two, maybe less, seconds after.

_always. that was bold Brennan. meet u there in 3min _

As promised, three minutes later, Booth knocked on her bathroom stall. Being the only one occupied, it didn't take him long to find her.

Brennan opened the stall door, grabbed her partner by the lapels of his tux jacket and pulled him in, slamming him almost harshly against the closed door.

Their lips crashed together in frenzy, her hands tangling in his short brown hair and his gripping at her waist, trying to bring her as close to him as possible.

"Booth…" She whispered between one kiss to another.

"Yeah baby?" He asked, also whispering, against her lips.

"I think I'm addicted to your taste." She looked deeply in his eyes, which were almost coal-black with his desire.

"You made a crazy man out of me Temperance Brennan." He pulled her back to his lips; his tongue stroking the depths of her warm mouth and hers doing the same in his mouth.

"We need to go back." She said breathily, pulling back when she felt almost dizzy at the need of oxygen.

"Yeah." Booth said, breathing just as heavily.

"Okay, you go first while I fix up."

"Alright." He didn't move even a step.

"Booth?"

"Just… Two seconds." He said, and they both glanced down at his obvious arousal.

"Think of football." She tried to help.

"After our half-time make out session last game I don't think football's gonna be very affective" He raised his brow.

"Basketball?"

"You in a cheerleading outfit."

"You never saw me dressed as a cheerleader."

"A man can dream…" He grinned at her "And your man definitely has."

"Soccer!" She nearly shouted her brilliant answer.

"Soccer could work..." He started thinking of scores and good players and bad players and then all those players naked and sweaty and yeah, that did the job… For now.

"Go away." She shoved him playfully and he went out of the stall with a quick kiss on her cheek.

Yes, she was without a single doubt in love with that man… And crazy hot for him in ways that sometimes she couldn't even control. Like two nights ago when he found his squint/Clark Kent glasses and decided to put them on… She almost came in her pants just at the mere sight of him.

He, though, was in no less trouble. Like a week ago when she modeled for him the lingerie she bought just for him. It took everything he had in him not to rip those things away from her, throw her over his shoulder, slam her on the bed and pound her senseless all night long. He settled for softly removing the lingerie from her body… And then he did all of the above.

The thought of being each other's and having each other, drove them both crazy.

* * *

Brennan walked into her office very slowly and very carefully. Last night definitely shook her whole body. It was clear she and Booth were not big fans of looking at their best and not being able to touch the other the whole evening… Let's just say Booth is gonna have a problem returning his rent shirt with almost all its buttons missing and let's not even mention the bow tie that has been ripped away from his neck. Though he wasn't the only one, if she thought about wearing her new Victoria's Secret lingerie again, she better think otherwise, though they did look quite fabulous all torn up and in her trash-can today morning. Her intimates hurt from the inside out and it was the kind of pleasurable pain she had never felt before.

She didn't notice the two women waiting on her couch to grill her in hope of getting information about the mysterious man that has been keeping her up in nights, late in mornings and happy all day long.

The slow way she walked into her office, one step after the other, was suspicious, but when she sat on her chair and let out a very loud and breathy gasp followed by "Oh god", they knew exactly what's going on with their favorite forensic anthropologist.

"Well someone had a good night." Angela blurted out, startling Brennan who hadn't noticed her presence.

"Very good, might I add." Said Cam, grinning at Brennan.

"What are you two talking about? And what are you doing here?" Asked the very confused, and still slightly shocked doctor.

"We thought we might be able to pull some info from you." Angela said.

"Yeah and I think we got a lot of what we needed." Cam smiled at the smirking artist.

"I don't know what you two are talking about." Brennan defended herself, even though she knew exactly what the two women wanted.

"Come on Bren, just cooperate a little with us, tell us who the hotty is." Angela pushed at her best friend.

"Yes, come on Dr. Brennan, it's just us girls in here, is it someone we know?"

"I don't know which people you met or haven't met during your lives and I certainly don't know why you two continue to ask for information about my boyfriend." The good doc replied.

"Sweetie please, you come to work happy every day, you arrive later than your usual hour, you leave earlier when you're not working on a case and of course there's the obvious case of after-mind-blowing-sex pains. We want to share your happiness." Angela told her best friend, grinning through her entire argument.

"I-" Brennan haven't had a chance to finish her sentence, much to her pleasure, because she heard her phone ring "Brennan." She answered without checking the caller ID.

"My balls hurt." Came the voice of her partner from the other line.

She couldn't help but giggle at his statement, which earned her two pairs of raised eyebrows, not that she even noticed.

"Well mine two!" She said, not thinking about the way saying it didn't actually make sense. The two women couldn't help but notice the sudden up lift in her mood.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have any balls.." He teased her.

"Of course I don't, I meant what I do have... In that region."

"Oh, you mean your sweet vagina?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes; sometimes he could just make her feel good by saying the dumbest things.

"Yes, I do."

"Yeah I think we won't be able to have sex for the next year."

"Well... Maybe not a year... Six months."

"Six months... Maybe a month will be fine as well..."

"Maybe even a week."

"Maybe a day."

"A day sounds like the perfect compromise." They both didn't see each other, but knew that the other was grinning "Is that the only reason you called?" She asked, becoming a bit more serious now.

"Yeah well I thought maybe your voice will sooth my aching nuts but guess what?"

"What?"

"It only made them ache harder." He replied mischievously.

"You're unbelievable, I'm hanging up." She was about to hit the hang button.

"No wait!" He yelled from the other line "I also wanted to say that I love you very much and to hear you say it back."

"I can't." She felt herself blush a little and she smiled, it always warmed her heart (metaphorically of course) to hear him say he loved her, no matter he probably said it to her hundreds of times by now.

"Why, you near the squints?"

"Yes."

"I don't care, you made me kiss you at the lab and now you're gonna tell me you love me."

"Made you? Are you saying you didn't want to?"

"Of course I wanted to, kissing you is the best; you have these warm lips and that velvet tongue thing going on-"

"Stop!" She cut him off, laughing at his descriptions.

"Just say it Bones, three simple words." His tone was teasing, testing her.

"Can't you just be comforted by knowing that I do?"

"Nope."

"Come on, work with me here."

"Okay, then I allow you to say it in Spanish alright? 'Te amo', you can say that too."

"Why are you so stubborn?" She was laughing again at his child-like behavior, the one that she secretly adored.

"Why are you?"

"Fine, I love you, are you happy?" She was now laughing at herself for surrendering to his puerility.

The artist and the pathologist sitting on her office couch were officially shocked. Their friend, the rational scientist that thought that love was a mere chemical reaction just told a guy that she loved him, that can't be true, right?

"Happiest man on earth!" He replied "I'll pick you up for lunch okay?"

"Whatever big guy."

"Love you babe, see ya later."

"Love you too, bye." She hung up the phone, still smiling.

"Oh my freaking god!" Angela yelled the minute her best friend got off the phone.

"Angela, you're screaming." Brennan said, startled again by the artist.

"Hell yeah I am, you just told your boyfriend that you love him!"

"Oh now you have to tell us who he is!" Cam added.

"No, I'm not speaking about this!" Brennan said firmly, though her flushed cheeks made her tone sound much less intimidating.

"Wait, how does Booth feel about all this?" Cam suddenly asked.

"What does Booth have to do with anything?" Brennan tried not to let any guilt creek in her voice.

"Well, he kinda loves you." Angela answered.

"He's happy for me, can we please move on?" Brennan was getting a little scared that she won't be able to hide this any longer if they kept grilling her; she already felt bad about lying to her friends.

"Just tell us who it is." The two women blurted out in uncanny unison.

"Okay, let's make a deal, in almost a month we'll be 6 months together, if by the end of the next month you won't find out, I will tell you and show you in person who it is okay?" She wanted to get this over with anyway, six months of hiding seemed like the perfect time to let people know about their relationship.

They two women looked at each other and said "Deal", again in unison.

"Good, now let's all get back to work and forget this conversation occurred."

"Wait, I do have one term for this deal since you did hide this from me for 5 months and you're planning on doing it for another month." Angela said.

"Okay..." Brennan said, very hesitantly.

"I have a question that you must answer." She said and before Brennan could reply she asked "Is the sex as amazing as I think it is?"

"Well, I obviously don't know how you think it is but it's the best I've ever had. We can't quite seem to manage in getting our hands and... Mouths off each other." Brenna said in her clinical tone, but her cheeks colored in a very rosy pink as she spoke.

"Wow." Angela said, waving a hand over her face as if it's hot all of a sudden.

"That is so great." Cam did the same and both the ladies walked out of the office.

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been three days since Booth had left. He went to a two weeks conference/retreat/training with the FBI. It's the longest Booth and Brennan had been apart since the beginning of their relationship and Brennan was starting to find work a little bit hard to concentrate on.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked the anthropologist, noticing she isn't really focusing on her words and simply staring at the floor. "Dr. Brennan?" She asked a bit more loudly.

"Yes?" Brennan asked, coming back from her musings about the day before Booth left. Man, Temperance Brennan never, not in a million years, thought that it was possible for someone to spend all day in bed, only going out for bathroom breaks or bringing food, also, to the bed. She was almost embarrassed when she brought her sheets to the dry-cleaner.

"Is everything okay?"

Brennan didn't have a chance to reply, because she heard her phone ring and picked it up. She smiled broadly when she saw the caller ID and the picture, which was taken at Valentine's Day, of the two of them kissing with the reflecting pool on the background.

"I'm taking a five minute break." She said, running down the platform stairs and in her office. She sat down on her chair and answered the phone "Dr. Temperance Brennan, hot as hell forensic anthropologist and possession of Seeley J. Booth, how may I help you?" She said in a low, seductive voice.

"Wow, never thought I could have a hard-on from a mere hello." Booth replied, using his own seductive voice. She laughed and in that moment he swore that her laughter is without of doubt the sweetest sound known to man-kind.

"I miss you Booth, I think I'm going crazy." She said, a tiny bit shyly.

"You're going crazy? You at least get to do something you enjoy, I need to sit in lectures all day and think about all the things I could be doing to you and with you during that time."

She smiled at the picture of that. "So… Are all the women there trying to get their hands over you?"

"Oh you wouldn't even believe it! I've got their lipstick all over my face and clothes." He teased her.

"Right... So when did we say the first fly to there was?"

He laughed, god he loves her. "Come on babe, you really think I'm gonna let anyone who isn't my hot as hell forensic anthropologist get her hands on me?"

"I know you won't, love, but you're better looking than all the guys there and much sweeter and more charming, it's just fitting to think they'll try and snitch you away from me."

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious I'm out of the market so... Not so many hands."

"How could it be obvious?"

"Because, as I've told you many times before, you've made a crazy man out of me. Every time I'm not in a lecture I either talk about you, or with you, or text you or simply look at all our pictures in my phone."

Now she was blushing. Brennan truly started to find it amazing how often he could get her to do so.

"Okay, just make sure those women know that if they get their hands on my man I'm gonna go all the way down there and kick each of their sorry asses."

"God I'm in love with you."

"Damn straight you are! Now get back in there!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going… Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything else."

"Bye Bones." He said happily.

"Bye big guy."

* * *

By day six they've exchanged some more sweet texts like "_good morning brilliant_" – Booth, "_Miss you, brown eyes."_ – Brennan, "_missing ur pretty smile_" – Booth, "_Good night my knight._" – Brennan, "_luv u bby!_" – Booth, "_I'm irrationally in love with you._" – Brennan.

All those were nice, fun, they really were… But not seeing Booth, not laughing with him, not making out with him, not sleeping with him… It was definitely getting to Brennan.

"No," She dropped another knife back on the tray, "no," another, "no. Mr. Bray these all can't possibly be the murder weapon." Brennan told the young intern.

"Dr. Brennan," Wendell said quietly, "that's not the right tray..." He looked down.

"Oh..." She flushed with embarrassment, looking at the other tray and seeing one knife that was very likely to be the murder weapon.

"Sweetie what's going on?" Angela asked her best friend.

"Nothing that a quick phone call won't solve." Brennan replied, snapping her gloves off, taking her phone out of her pocket and sitting on the platform steps.

"Why if it isn't my beautiful, and apparently mind reading, girlfriend." Came the familiar voice of her partner from the other side of the line.

"Mind reading?" She asked, already smiling at simply hearing his voice.

"I was just gonna call you."

"Why, anything happen?"

"Can't a man call his love with no apparent reason?"

"Of course he can." She smiled and blushed.

"Everything okay baby?"

"No."

"What happened?" He was starting to get concerned.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, it's your fault I'm like this!"

He grinned. She was so adorable when she didn't realize just how powerful love could be and what it could cause you. Especially their love.

"Hey, I'm in no better shape alright? I'm going coo-coo in here."

"You deserve it!"

"I do."

"That's right you do!"

"Bones?"

"What?"

"I love you. A lot." Damn him for making her heart beat so fast.

"I love you too crazy man." Oh she is gonna kill him one of these days.

"I'm calling you tonight." He said firmly.

"You better." She said with the same tone.

"Bye love."

"Bye babe, talk later."

She hung up the phone and went back up the platform to her slightly gaping colleagues.

"See? All better. Let's get back to work." She said, and returned to working on the bones.

* * *

Brennan was as always on the platform of the medico-legal lab, together with Cam, Hodgins and Angela, studying Bones, when a text from her partner arrived.

_u have the cutest ass on earth. i just luv staring at it_

She turned around, not quite understanding why he said it when she saw no other than Seeley Booth and his famous charm smile approaching her. She immediately smiled.

"You lied to me." She stated, not sounding the tiniest bit upset about it. "You said you'd be there two weeks."

He reached her and started un-buttoning her lab coat.

"I could go back for another week if you want me to." He said, looking in her eyes and returning to his task.

"Nah, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure." She let her coat slide off of her and to the floor.

Her colleagues were just standing there gaping, nor sure what the hell was going on in front of them.

The two partners weren't even paying attention. Not even two seconds after her lab coat hit the floor, her hands were tangled in his hair and his were gripping her waist, bringing her as close as was possible.

Their lips met together, for the first time in a week, in a hot and very passionate kiss, tongues half battling one another and half dancing together.

That one had their friends absolutely speechless.

"Oh my-" Cam started, only to be cut off by Angela.

"Unbelievable!"

"Wow, that's a lot of tongue." Hodgins blurted out.

Booth started walking Brennan backwards, never breaking their kiss. Before going down the platform steps he broke the kiss, mostly for serious lack of oxygen.

"Cam, Bones is taking the day off." He said loudly so the pathologist could hear, breathing heavily.

"Booth!" Brennan said and slapped his shoulder lightly.

"I missed you Bones." He whispered against her lips.

"I missed you too Booth." She whispered back and they went back to their ministrations, exiting the lab and leaving three, very gaping and wide-eyeing, squints behind.

* * *

"So… I guess everybody knows now." Booth said, stopping at a red light.

"Yeah, I guess the sneaking around is over." Brennan said.

"It's a shame, I kinda liked having our own little secret." He grinned at her, then returned his gaze to the road, turning once again. "But now I can kiss you anytime and anywhere I want now, so having everyone know does has its benefits."

She smiled too. Him kissing her anytime and anywhere he wants sounded very good, "That definitely is a perk."

He drove the last few miles and they got to Brennan's apartment.

The second she opened the door they got in, slamming it behind them. They started kissing frantically, tongues twirling and stroking. By the time they got to her bedroom, he was only in his jeans and she in her jeans and bra; both pairs of jeans were removed next to the bed and fell to the floor almost at the same time.

"I love you so much baby." Booth whispered against her lips as they went inside the covers.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan whispered back and they both went back to their kisses, softer now that much more flesh was exposed, though the frenzy was still there.

Booth opened her bra and Brennan lifted herself a bit so he could take it off, exposing her glorious breasts. Booth didn't stall and immediately took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking on it, making her moan. God did he miss hearing her moans.

Then, of all moments, her cellphone chose to ring. Booth groaned with frustration and grabbed it from her jeans that were thrown on the floor. He put it on speaker.

"Bones is naked, you have thirty seconds." Booth said with a frustrated voice, making Brennan chuckle both at his words and his tone.

"Um... I... We..." Came the voice of a very taken-off-guard, Dr. Jack Hodgins.

"What is it Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked, returning her lips to Booth's neck the second she finished her question.

"The bones you wanted to examine just arrived."

"She knows, so get off the phone so she could get to work." Booth said grumpily, not enjoying having to leave Brennan's breast alone.

"Okay..."

"Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked after the man fell silent.

"Yes Dr. B?"

"May I please have sex now?"

"Sure, um... Have fun."

"She will." Booth said before she had the chance to reply and hung up the phone, turning it off completely and tossing it to the floor.

Brennan and Booth began kissing again, only breaking the kiss to take off the other's underpants, moaning and whimpering the whole while, enjoying the complete flesh-to-flesh contact so much.

Then, just as they neared the oh-so-wished-for entrance, Booth's phone rang. Now it was Brennan's turn to make a frustrated grunt. She reached for his phone, also in his jeans that were thrown on the floor, and answered the call, putting the phone on speaker.

"Booth's naked, you have 30 seconds." She said with a breathy and frustrated voice, making Booth be the one to chuckle.

"Dr. Brennan? Why is Booth naked?" Came back the voice of a very confused Dr. Lance Sweets.

"Well, Sweets, that's what people usually do so they could have sex. Don't worry, you'll do it too one day." Booth told the young shrink, going back to his mission of making a purple hickey right over Brennan's pulse spot.

"You guys are having sex?!" He nearly shouted.

"No, now can you please tell Booth why you called so we** could** have sex?"

"Um... I just..."

"Sweets, Booth is gonna be inside me in exactly 20 seconds, use your time wisely."

"Um... I have the profile he wanted, I put it on his desk, bye." Sweets said as quickly as he could, almost swallowing the words, and hung up immediately.

Brennan and Booth laughed as they looked at each other deeply. 10 seconds left, Booth took Brennan's left calve, pulling it over his shoulder and held it there, putting his other hand on her right thigh

5 seconds left, Brennan dragged her fingernails across Booth's back and kept her hands there.

1 seconds left, Brennan and Booth's lips met in a sweet, warm and wet kiss

0 seconds

"OH DEAR GOD!"

"OH I'M IN HEAVEN!"

The two partners shouted in unison, enjoying the connection immeasurably. Then they started laughing at their own reaction, laughter simply full of pleasure.

Booth started moving, going in and out of her slowly, though not too slow; setting a perfect rhythm with thrusts that Brennan met each time with her own hips.

Their kisses were also slow, their tongues matching the rhythm of their strokes. Booth grabbed Brennan's left thigh and started a faster pace, one Brennan gladly welcomed.

A few harder, deeper (as deep as humanly possible, really) thrusts later, the two shuddered as their orgasms came in unison, hitting them one wave after another. They screamed one the name of the other as they tumbled over the edge. Booth exited Brennan when their breathing went back to only two times its normal speed.

Brennan slowly and carefully slid her leg off Boot's shoulder and moved herself and him, so now she could lie with her head and right hand on his chest, right leg between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight bunny." Brennan said quietly, her voice already full of sleep, not even noticing it was still after-noon.

"Bunny?" Booth asked, confused, also with a tired voice.

"I heard one woman say it and thought it was nice, what do you think?"

"I like it." He said with a grin that though she couldn't see, she simply knew was there "Goodnight Bones."

* * *

**Please review the chapter or the story when you finish, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!**

**Thanks boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Booth walked fast through the Jeffersonian's medico-legal lab, going straight to his partner's office. He was angry, scratch that, he was completely pissed off. More than that, he was hurt, really and truly hurt.

He got in her office and shut the door hardly, making Brennan jump a little and look up. She was immediately concerned when she saw the expression on his face and his eyes that were red and full of un-shed tears. She got up and walked to face him.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She asked, the panic and concern very evident in her voice.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Booth nearly shouted at her, making her take a step back, "This is what's wrong!" He opened the letter he held in his hand and started reading. "Dear Dr. Brennan, here's all the information you asked about the** yearlong** dig in the Maluku Islands..." He threw the paper to the floor. "How could you do this Bones? I mean, I honestly thought you meant it when you said you weren't running away! Has the last 7 months meant nothing to you?" The un-shed tears in his eyes gave away and the tears started rolling down his face, Brennan opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Don't you think I deserve you talking to me about this, telling me? Let alone consulting me?"

"There's nothing to consult about." Brennan said in a quiet, soothing voice.

"Nothing to consult about?" Booth was still shouting. "What, are you actually gonna tell me that I'm not important enough for you to even tell me about this?"

"Booth."

"And it's not like this is a month, or even six months, it's a freaking year!"

"Booth." She said, a bit more loudly.

"Sometimes I swear to god Bones, you make me so frustrated-"

"Booth!" She shouted now, earning his attention finally. "There's nothing to consult about because I'm not going."

"What?" He asked in his regular voice although still breathing heavily, confused at her statement.

"I'm not going, Daisy is; that's why I requested the information."

"You're not going?" His eyes went wider by the moment.

"No," Brennan came closer and wiped away his tears, "I love you Booth, I'm not running away, I told you. No matter what you do, I'm staying. You're stuck with me." She ended in a joke; hating seeing him cry and hating herself for making him feel like he did.

"I'm so sorry Bones, oh god I'm so sorry, I can't believe I said all those horrible things." He whispered, his face filling with panic and self-disgust.

"It's okay Booth."

"No, no it's not. I just love you so much and I simply can't picture being away from you this long and I was hurt and god I'm sorry." He hugged her tightly, new tears rolling down his cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly but pulled away a few seconds later, wiping his new shed tears.

"Seeley Joseph Booth, stop saying you're sorry right now, grab my ass and kiss me like the macho alpha-male I fell in love with." Brennan said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Booth straightened up and did exactly as told, grabbing Brennan's ass and pulling her to him for a passionate kiss, letting his tongue explore every single inch of her mouth from the inside.

As always, that damn need for oxygen had them having to pull away.

"We're having Parker this weekend, I'm going to pick him up." Booth said, leaning his forehead against hers and still having trouble to breathe in a normal speed.

"I'll grab lunch when I come so don't eat a lot." She said regularly, although flushing at his phrasing – ' **We're** having Parker this weekend. '

"Okay. Love you bunny." He grinned at his use of their new endearment for each other.

"Love you too babe." She winked and with another kiss he went out, leaving her standing in the middle of her office, smiling like the biggest idiot on planet Earth.

* * *

Booth woke up from his nap on the couch to the sound of his partner and his son's voices coming from the kitchen. He was going to get up when Parker suddenly asked a question that he just had to sit and listen to its answer.

"Bones, are you and daddy gonna get married?" The little boy asked. _Boy, if the kid only knew what he's getting himself into_, Booth thought to himself, only to be startled by Brenna's surprising answer.

"I don't know Parker, for that to happen your dad needs to propose." Brennan said.

"And then will you two get married?"

"If I say yes."

"And will you?"

"Of course I will." She said, sending Booth into a state of complete shock-filled happiness, "But I don't think he'll propose."

"Why?"

"Because of things I previously told him about my beliefs and thoughts about the marriage institution."

"What does that mean?" Asked the confused kid.

"I told him I don't believe in marriage."

"And you do?"

"I do now."

"What do you mean?"

Booth sat there, not being able to move a single muscle and not really wanting to.

"I mean that when I met your father I didn't believe I many things, including love and marriage; but he has taught me over the years that love is a feeling, not something you can put reason into, not something you can explain with science or mathematical equations. Also, I now know that marriage, as opposed to what I always thought, isn't about some sort of deal that declares a man's possession over a woman, but a commitment that says that these two people love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives with each other; want to start a family, have a home and share their love until death does them apart. That's what I want with your father."

Her words were sweet, sweet music to his ears and from that moment, with all those things said, Seeley J. Booth was a man on a mission.

* * *

**Wow okay I have edited this story so many times, I've already lost count. I really really hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review the story, I love reviews and of course read + reply to each one!** **They mean the world to me!**

**I will post a sequel called "The Growth Of Our Love" sometime in the coming year I believe, so stay tuned!**

**Thank you so much boneheads! Love you all,  
Silver**


End file.
